Rem
Rem is one of the twin Demon maids working for Roswaal L Mathers. Appearance Rem has medium length sky blue hair that covers her right eye, large light blue eyes, and young features. She also has hair clips towards the left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. She looks nearly identical to her sister apart from her hair, eyes, and ribbon coloring. She usually wears a maid uniform, and since her chest is slightly larger than her sister’s, she secretly changes the measurements to hide it. Personality Rem tends to speak in a superficially polite manner and sometimes acts without thinking. She holds both respect to the point of worship and guilt toward her sister for an incident in the past. Because of her respect and guilt toward her sister, she used to think of herself as inferior. After Subaru saves her, she falls deeply in love with him, becoming one of his most loyal followers. Rem will stick with him no matter what happens, even if Subaru rejects himself. Background Rem lived along with her father, mother, and her sister Ram in an Oni village. It got attacked by the Witch Cult around 10 years before the beginning of the story, following into her sister’s horn being cut off by Faust. The whole village got destroyed along with her parents and the citizens, except for her and Ram. Ever since, Rem has developed a strong inferiority complex due to a sense of guilt for her sister's injury, so she made the utmost effort to become as ideal a servant as possible. But even having reached a certain level of perfection, she still has a low level of self-esteem and continues to idealize Ram. Chronology Powers & Abilities Water Magic: Rem is skilled at Water Magic and Roswaal estimates her skill as being in the lower high. She is able to attack, defend, and heal using her magic. Additionally, many of the spells she knows how to use were taught by Roswaal. Some of her Water Magic spells include: *'Huma': Rem creates a shining water barrier that blocks other projectiles/sorts of magic, though if the incoming magic is stronger than the shield it will inflict rem. *'Mizu Kanbaku': Rem launches a serpent-shaped water thread towards the target. The serpent forms a coil that is ready to restrain the target. This spell is primarily used to restrain anyone she wishes, but can also be used to attack. *'Brine': Rem fires a powerful stream of water from her hands. *'Kairyu no Su': Rem crouches, places both hands near the ground, and then manifests a dome composed of multiple whirlpools, which covers her surroundings. She is capable of freely controlling the size and position of the dome. *'Sea Dragon’s Roar': Rem points her arm at a target, manifests the head of a sea dragon with sharp teeth, and fires it at the target. Rem can change the spell’s direction mid-flight should it miss. This spell is strong enough to rip off the arm of Vetto, and blast through several walls. Despite this spell not being taught to her by Roswaal, it is her strongest spell. Oni Bloodline: As she is an Oni, Rem can enter her Oni Form, manifesting a single white horn on her forehead. The horn increases her physical abilities and acts as a gate which gathers mana from the atmosphere. She can eat specific berries, which would then increase her Oni Form’s power, tremendously. Fights Trivia *Rem does the cooking, while Ram does the cleaning, Ram particularly excels at household tasks, specifically cleaning and laundry. Though, Rem is better than Ram at cleaning and laundry. *Her birthday is February 2nd, the same as her sister. *The term “REM” means “Rapid Eye Movement” which is an accurate name for her because she is described to be very perceptive. *Rem has the second best singing voice among everyone in the Emilia Camp. *Rem likes Subaru, her older sister, and doing housework. Quotes Category:Maids Category:Emilia Camp Category:Royal Election Participants Category:Kingdom of Lugnica Category:Protagonist